vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Denji (Chainsaw Man)
|-|Denji= |-|Chainsaw Devil= Summary After the death of his parents, Denji found himself the sole inheritor of the debts they owed to the Yakuza. Being given the choice of either paying off the debt or death, Denji set out in order to find a means of making money. Eventually running into an injured chainsaw devil named Pochita, Denji chose to form a contract with the devil. In exchange for some of his blood, the devil would aid in his quest to slay devils to make some money. After accepting the deal, Denji and Pochita eventually formed a close friendship while hunting Devils for the local Yakuza. After both are betrayed and mortally wounded by the Yakuza, who did so in return for being granted powers by a Zombie Devil, Pochita used his abilities to fuse with Denji, becoming his heart as well as healing his wounds and replacing his other missing organs. Pochita is last seen communicating with Denji through a vision, asking that in exchange for becoming his his heart, Pochita wanted Denji to show him more of his dreams. After fusing with Pochita and gaining his Devil powers, Denji transforms into a Chainsaw Devil and kills his attackers. In order to honor Pochita's last wish, Denji becomes a Public Safety Devil Hunter after meeting Makima, a professional Devil Hunter who offers Denji the position due to her interest in his abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C Name: Denji Origin: Chainsaw Man Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human | Chainsaw Devil Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can transform into a Chainsaw Devil by pulling the cord on his chest), Blood Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Low-Mid, dependent on the amount of blood he has absorbed, his arm reattached itself after he received a transfusion, healed his broken arm, other Devils were able to regenerate amputated limbs), Skilled Brawler, Skilled Axe and Chainsaw User, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4 and 8, Survived after being shot in the head and cut in half, Devils do not truly die, they will resurrect in Hell or on Earth depending on where they are killed and as long as the concept they embody is feared). |-|Chainsaw Devil=Same as before, Weapon Creation (Can grow and retract chainsaw blades out of his arms and head), Empowerment (Devils are empowered by fear. Each Devil is born with a name; the more feared that name or the concept of the Devil, the more powerful the Devil becomes). Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually cut the head off of a Fiend, could trade blows with Aki, who can harm him) | Building level (Could harm the Bat Devil, whose durability should be equal to his AP, with his chainsaws and his punches. Even a partially transformed state, could harm the Leech Devil, who should be somewhat comparable to the Bat Devil) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic (Could keep up with the Katana Man in combat, who could move so fast that no one could see him) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Casually caught a car that was thrown, at him and held it above his head, and managed to throw it back) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level (Survived a beating from Aki, a trained Devil Hunter, Survived a blow to the back of the head from Power, a Fiend that could rip apart bears, but was incapacitated) | Building level (Survived a blast from the Bat Devil, which destroyed a building, survived blows from the Leech Devil while in a partially transformed state) Stamina: Superhuman (Even before becoming a Devil, Denji often hunted Devils while malnourished and sleep deprived. Has fought through hordes of Fiend for an extended amount of time. Can continue fighting through severe injuries such as lacerations, broken bones and amputation. Fought the Eternity Devil for three days straight while only using the devils blood as sustenance) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with axe | Extended melee range with chainsaws Standard Equipment: Fire Axe Intelligence: Average (While Denji lacks a formal education, he still has a large amount of experience with living out in the streets and hunting devils. Extremely practical fighter, willing to aim for the weak points of an opponents body right at the start of a fight. Managed to see through Power's attempt to lead him into a trap.) Weaknesses: Denji's Devil abilities are fueled by the amount of blood he has absorbed, if he is running low on blood, he will not be able to maintain his Devil transformation or regenerate. His chainsaws cut through his flesh every time they are unsheathed, causing him to lose major amounts of blood and become anemic. He apparently must pull on the cord on his chest in order to regenerate. Denji's carefree attitude and shortsightedness can lead to him walking into traps or unfavorable situations. Key Base | Chainsaw Devil Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Chainsaw Man Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:Transformation Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Axe Users Category:Brawlers Category:Antiheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Hunters Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Weapon Users